Silent Hill 2
Silent Hill 2 - kontynuacja jednego z najpopularniejszych psychologicznych survival horrorów, stworzonych przez firmę Konami w 2001 roku. Opowiada historię Jamesa Sunderlanda i horrorze jaki przeżył w Silent Hill. Fabuła James Sunderland otrzymuje list od zmarłej od trzech lat żony - Mary: :In my restless dreams (W moich niespokojnych snach) :I see that town - Silent Hill (Widziałam to miasto - Silent Hill) :You promised you'd take me there again someday (Obiecałeś, że znowu mnie tam kiedyś weźmiesz) :But you never did (Ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś) :Well I'm alone there now... (Więc jestem tu znowu) :In our "special places"... (w naszym "specjalnym miejscu") :Waiting for you... (Czekam na ciebie...) Wyrusza do Silent Hill, aby odnaleźć prawdę. Na cmentarzu rozmawia przez chwilę z Angelą. Szuka swojej matki. W czasie wędrówki James natyka się na pierwszego potwora - Pełzającego stwora (Lying Creature). Trafia do Blue Creek Aprtaments, gdzie spotyka dwie żywe osoby - Eddy'ego, uciekiniera z więzienia i Angelę z nożem. Wychodząc z apartamentów Sunderland po raz pierwszy walczy z Piramidogłowym. W drodze do Rosewater Park spotyka Laurę, która naprowadza go na ślad Mary (Ty nigdy nie kochałeś Mary). Po tym zdarzeniu ucieka. Po przejściu przez park spotyka jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych postaci - Marię. Jest ona łudząco podobna do jego żony i postanawia pomóc bohaterowi. W kręgielni odnajdują Laurę wraz z Eddym. Niestety dziewczynka ucieka. Poszukując jej, natrafiają na ślad prowadzący do szpitala. Na miejscu Maria postanawia odpocząć, a James wyrusza na poszukiwania dziewczynki. Na dachu po raz kolejny dochodzi do potyczki między bohaterem, a Piramidogłowym wskutek czego ten pierwszy spada do drugiej części szpitala. W jednym z pomieszczeń natyka się na Laurę. Dziewczynka twierdzi, że posiada jeszcze jeden list od Mary i przestanie go chować. Okazuje się, że kłamała i zamyka Sunderlanda w pokoju z trzema wiszącymi demonami. Po tym wydarzeniu szpital staje się jakby alternatywnym odbiciem tego zwykłego. James odkrywa zaginięcie Marii, ale odnajduje ją w tajnym pomieszczeniu. Podczas opuszczania szpitala zaczyna ich ścigać Piramidogłowy. Bohater ostatecznie ratuje się, jednak kobieta ginie na jego oczach przebita włócznią. James Sunderland wyrusza do historycznego muzeum, gdzie w podziemiach było kiedyś więzienie. Dostał taką wiadomość dzięki mapie w gabinecie lekarza. W podziemiach natyka się na Marię. Jest cała i zdrowa, niestety znajduje się za kratami. Gdy James wreszcie się do niej dostaje, z przerażeniem odkrywa, że jest martwa i nosi ślady pobicia. Również historia Angeli zaczyna się rozwiązywać. Idąc korytarzem James słyszy jej krzyki (Nie tato, proszę!). Jest ona atakowana przez demona przypominającego łóżko. Po pokonaniu go, Angela ucieka. W więzieniu James spotyka również Eddy'ego. Zastrzelił kilku ludzi, gdyż jak twierdził, naśmiewali się z niego. Również wobec Sunderlanda zachowuje się agresywnie. Grozi bronią, a w końcu jej używa. Bohater zostaje zmuszony do zabicia go. Dalej elementy układanki zaczynają się uzupełniać. James płynie łódką do hotelu, gdzie mieszkał kiedyś z Mary. W recepcji, w dziale rzeczy zostawionych, znajduje kasetę i wiadomość do niego. W restauracji znowu spotyka Laurę, która tym razem daje mu list. Mary pisze w nim, że chce adoptować dziewczynkę i prosi o wyrozumiałość dla Jamesa. Po pewnym czasie dostaje się do swojego dawnego pokoju, który niegdyś wynajmowali. Ogląda kasetę i dochodzi do wniosku, że to on tak naprawdę zabił Mary. Po chwili wchodzi Laura i gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci swojej opiekunki, ucieka z płaczem. W radiu ktoś zaczyna wołać bohatera po imieniu. Hotel, podobnie jak szpital, staje się alternatywnym odbiciem - demoniczną wersją. Na płonącym korytarzu spotyka po raz ostatni Angelę, która początkowo myli go ze swoją matką, a potem żąda oddania noża. Gdy bohater odmawia idzie na górę i znika w płomieniach. W końcu James trafia do areny, gdzie dwaj Piramidogłowi stoją wokół Marii, przywiązanej do stalowej konstrukcji. Jest świadkiem jej śmierci. Po tym wydarzeniu uświadamia sobie ciężar zbrodni, jaką popełnił i jest gotów ponieść karę. Po walce z dwoma Piramidogłowymi, idzie na sam szczyt hotelu. Trafia do sali, gdzie na środku stoi łóżko, a przy oknie Mary lub Maria, zależnie od zachowania gracza w grze. Po krótkiej konwersacji zmienia się w ostatecznego przeciwnika. Po zabiciu jej, gra się kończy i pokazuje się outro. Tajemnice * W więzieniu, James Sunderland natyka się na groby. Są tam wypisane imiona jego, Angeli i Eddy'ego. * W muzeum można zobaczyć obraz "Sąd ostateczny". Przedstawia Piramidogłowego i wiszące demony. Można tam również znaleść obraz naczelnika więziennego, podobnego do głównego bohatera. * W więzieniu, niedaleko cel, słychać czyiś przyspieszony szept. Prawdopodobnie jest to dusza jednego z więźniów. Kategoria:Horror Kategoria:Gry komputerowe Kategoria:Gry na Playstation 2 Kategoria:Silent Hill